Save the Village
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-09-03 *'Submitted by': Eclipse *'Rank': C *'Overseer': EclipseTOS, SeiOS, TiburanOS *'Recapper': Eclipse *'QP Reward': 3 for Malkeru, 2 For Ezekeial and Hokori *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Hokori Gansekou *Ezekeial Kaguya *Malkeru Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Save the Village Story: A Village that the ninja were drinking in was attacked, the ninja stop the attack, but there's more on the way. Mission Recap After drinking in a village tavern for a bit, then they hear screaming and rush towards the source. 6 Bandits are attacking the village, Ezekeial cripples one bandit, Hokori kills 1 bandit with his chakra chains and pulls another toward him, Malkeru attacks 2 bandits attacking a family. Malkeru manages to kill the first bandit, but the 2nd takes the woman of the family hostage. Ezekeial throws a flash bomb at the hostage taker and takes him out, Hokori takes out the bandit that didn't die from being hit by his chakra chains. Malkeru preforms a slash of the rising sun, killing the crippled bandit, but cause the one trying to help his companion to run into a forest, losing the ninja. After making sure the villagers are OK the ninja track the bandit to a clearing where his tracks disappear. Malkeru using his sharingan, found an untouched patch of grass, and after everyone making sure they weren't in a Genjutsu, stepped on the patch. Three ropes dropped down, one Red, one Blue and one green, Malkeru pulls the red one and narrowly dodges a jet of flame, Hokori tries the green one, and the patch of grass under him becomes sharp and stabs through his shoes and barely into his skin. Ezekeial makes a shadow clone to pull the blue rope, causing it to be soaked by a stream of water. After some trial and Error the group pulled all three ropes at the same time, and the ropes pulled them into a tree house. They entered the tree house, and were surrounded by 4 bandits, 1 of whom was injured by Malkeru. Ezekeial activates his dance of the willow and slaughters all of them except for the one injured by Malkeru, who just avoided a fatal attack. After "persuading" him to talk, they found out where his boss' office is and sneak there, but the bandit escaped. They encounter the One-eyed Bandit after almost everyone dodged his flame jet trap, Hokori lost his shirt and gained a few burns, after which, he was almost dropped down a trap hole but used his chakra chains to save him, then One-eye, pressed a button and the jets of fire headed at him again, but Malkeru tackled him out of the way. Ezekeial throws several projectiles at One-eye, but he dodges by ducking under his desk, and releasing a flood of water. Hokori and Ezekeial dodge, and Malkeru charges and jumps to behind the desk, but a smoke bomb is release and he is taken hostage by One-eye. Ezekeial charges him but is stopped by Malkeru being thrown at him, Hokori tries to slash him with a dust beam but that misses, finally Malkeru manages to fireball part of One-eye's face, crippling him with pain. Ezekeial kills the man by giving him a bear hug and activating Dance of the willow. Category:Mission